It has recently been discovered that horses, when being transported in a trailer from one location to another, prefer to be transported while facing rearwardly in the trailer. For reasons yet to be fully explained horses being trailered in rearwardly facing positions are more calm and perform (race) in an improved manner after transport if they have been transported while facing rearwardly as opposed to facing forwardly. However, conventional small horse trailers include rear horse ingress and egress openings and it is far easier to forwardly load and rearwardly unload a horse on a small horse trailer when the horse is facing in a forward direction. Accordingly, present state of the art small horse trailers are constructed in a manner which substantially precludes a horse being trailed in a rearwardly facing direction.
Therefore, a need exists for a small horse trailers onto which a horse may be moved forwardly into a loaded position and yet which will transport the loaded horse in a rearwardly facing direction.